In the framework of the present invention, the term flare phase means a righting phase for an airplane generally preceding a landing. It is known that risks of coming into contact with the ground with a part of the canopy or a part of the engines can exist upon such phase.
During the flare phase, the pilot must focus on the attitude angles of the airplane, namely the attitude, the roll and the heading. He must also focus on keeping the airplane in the axis of the runway and limiting the load applied to the airplane upon the contact with the ground.
When the airplane is close to the ground, it may meet blustering wind and the direction thereof may change. The crew must be conscious that, upon the approach phase, and specifically upon the flare phase, side wind may suddenly change the attitude and the roll, thereby resulting in a tail strike, but also a sideslip. Such events may also lead to roll variations, side deviations, and then potentially canopy strikes and/or turn-offs. Side wind may moreover generate a turn-off, which leads to a roll angle being modified in an aerodynamic way.
The main effects of a ground strike are degradations of canopy edges and engines, with possibly effects on the airplane safety.
A canopy strike may sometimes be the consequence of a too large roll compensation realized so as to avoid a turn-off. The pilot should thus find the better compromise between the side deviations, the airplane control and the strikes of airplane members with the ground, which represents a large work load.
An object of the present invention aims at remedy the above mentioned disadvantages. It relates to a method for aiding the piloting of an airplane, in particular upon a flare phase, which allows to detect (in real time) aboard the plane a risk of collision of canopy members with the ground.